Direct gap III-V materials such as gallium arsenide are attractive candidates for making high efficiency solar cells due to their strong absorption properties. The fabrication of high efficiency III-V solar cells can be achieved by epitaxial growth of the structures using various techniques such as metalorganic chemical vapor deposition and molecular beam epitaxy, the cost of which renders them relatively expensive for many terrestrial applications. Alternative approaches have been proposed such as formation of ITO Schottky contacts and zinc diffusion. Such approaches do not, however, provide a platform for manufacturing high efficiency cells due to the lack of proper surface passivation.